Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Śrdniowiecze i jego tajemnice
OK to start i lecimy ''Rozidział 1 ( Tajemniczy chłopak w czarnym kapeluszu ) 'Marinette' Jestem Marinette, jestem podróżniczką.Podrużuje tak od jakiś trzech lat.Byłam sierotą , wychowywaną w sierocińcu.Oczywiście wykopują cie z sierocińca jak skończysz 12 lat , sama musisz sobie radzić.Po rodzicach została mi tylko szkatułka, do której nawet nie miałam klucza.I jakiś sztylet . Szłam przez las, swoją drogą było w nim badzo ciemno.Szłam tak aż nie zauwarzyłam jabłka , byłam bardzo głodna nie jadłam nic od jakiś czterech dni.Wspiełam się na drzewo i kiedy miałam je zerwać coś , a raczej ktoś cmychnoł mi je sprzed nosa.Ujżałam chłopaka w czarnym kapeluszu i czarnym płaszczu , który jadł bezczelnie moje jabłko !!! -Ej to moje jabłko!!-zaczełam się drzeć on nic nie powiedział tylko żucił mi ogryzek. -Ej!!-warknełam , a on obrucił się w moją strone usiadł. -Ej!! słyszysz mnie -warknełam , a on nadal nic nie mówił tylko się uśmiechnoł.Zeskoczyłam z drzewa. -Za kogo ty się wogule uważasz?-zapytałam podburzona -Za kogoś lepszego niż ty- powiedział to i uśmiechnoł się po czym położył się na gałęzi -Oszty -powiedziała jusz wkurzona Marinette i wyciągneła swuj sztylet. -O boje sie ciebie i twojego nożyka -powiedział ironicznie-A teraz daj mi spać- obrucił siena drugi bok -Teraz ci pokarze -i jednym ruchem przekrojła gruby pień drzewa. Chłopak odrazu zeskoczył z drzewa, lecz nie fart chciał że była tam płapka. I po chwili wisiał jusz do gury nogami.A Marinette odrazu zaczeła się śmiać. -Ha ha bardzo śmieszne -powiedział irończnie chłopak w czarnym kapeluszu po czym podciągnoł się i przegryzł ostrymi jak szpikuce zębami line.I spadł na ziemie w prost na jeża. -Ałłł!!!!!!!!!-wrzasnoł chłopak Marinette zaczeła turlać się za śmiechu. Kilka dobrych minut zajeło mu wyciągnięcie igieł z tyłka. -A tak wogule to jak się wogule nazywasz ? ał-zapytał chłopak , po czym znowu wrzasnoł z bulu przy wyciąganiu igiły z jego tyłka -Ja nazywam się marinette a ty ?-powiedziała jusz się nie śmiejąc marinette -Wołają na mnie Chat Noir -powiedział po czym znowu syknoł z bulu-Chyba to ostatnia igła -Wiadomo dlaczego -powiedziała przekręcając oczami -Czy ty coś sugerujesz?-zapytał podejżliwie -Ja nigdy w życiu-powiedziała sarkastycznie-a tak wogule to z kąd wzieła się ksywa ?-zapytała Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział , poprostu chwycił ją za ręke i pociągnoł ją głębiej w las.Po chwili słychać było szczekania psów i strzały.( uznajmy że w średniowieczu mieli bronie palne , nowocześni się zrobili ) Wtedy jeden pocisk trafił czarnego w noge.Czarny odrazu się przewrucił i pociągnoł za sobą Marinette.Strurlali się ze zbocza.I kiedy jusz staneli ich usta się zbliżyły ( :OOOO zawał ) lecz nie na długo. Szybko się otrząsneli. -Przepraszam - powiedział jusz siedząc i trzymając ręke za głową -N-nic się nie stało - zaczeła się jąkać " czemu ja się tak jąkam?! i to przy tym debilu, skąd mam wiedzieć czy ...." Szybko wstał i wzioł mnie na ręce po czym przeżucił przezramie, jak jakiś worek. I zaczełam go walić pięściami żeby mnie puścił na ziemie lecz on nie reagował.Wtedy dotarliśmy do wodospadu.On znowu wzioł mnie na ręce i razem ze mną zeskoczył do wodospadów ( nadal mając Marinette na rękach).Automatycznie przytuliłam się do niego i zamknełam oczy.Kiedy je otworzyłam byłam w jakiejś grocie , a on patrzył mi prosto w oczy , był czerwony jak burak podobnie jak ja.Miał piękne zielone oczy , które błyszczały jak szmaragdy. -Masz piękne oczy -powiedział przybliżając swoją twarz -Ty też - powiedziałam i znowu się zarumieniłam I wtedy .... 'C.D.N' Rozidział 2 ( Blaki i jej poczucie chumoru) Witam serdecznie przeprasza że zrobiłam taką długą przerwe.Więc zaczynamy akcja start ! 'Marinette' Nasze języki się spotakły, zanim się obejżałam , jusz leżałam na ziemi -Ooo... znalazłeś sobie dziewczyne-powiedziała jego przyjaciółka-tylko jej nie zgwałć-powiedziała i zaczeła się śmać -To nie tak jak myślisz-powiedział dość raptownie chłopak -To znaczy że wy nie jesteście razem-powiedział dziewczyna wskazując na nas palcem -Nie-powiedzieli razem -Doprawdy-powiedziała dziewczyna , lecz jusz innym tonem Wtedy chłopak się zarumienił. -Dobra to ja was jusz zostawiam żebyście mogli w spokoju robić dzieci- powiedziała Blaki po czym szybko znikła -Blaki!!-zaczoł sie drzeć i żucił butem w ściane Wtedy chłopak obrucił się w moją strone -Sorry moja przyjaciółke ma gorące pomysły -powiedział zanim zdonżył ugryść się w język -Gorące tak ....-zbliżyła się " co mi odbija " i zaczeła rozpinać kołnież chłopaka, chłopak widocznie się zarumienił -A no właśnie pytałaś mnie skąd to przezwisko-powiedział raptownie wstając i siadając na krześle i bandarzował sobie noge -Boli cię ?-zapytał dość troskliwie -Troche-dodał- ale przez gorsze rzeczy się przechodziło-powiedział i podniusł głowe po czym się uśmiechnoł -A odpowiesz mi na pytanie -zaczeła się dopytywać Marinette -Dobra ale obiecaj , że nie będziesz krzyczeć ani nikomu nie powiesz co tu widziałaś-powiedział jusz poważnie -Obiecuje-Powiedziałam po czym oddalił się troche zdjoł kapelusz i ujżałam tam pare, dwuch czarnych włochatych uszów.Potem zdjoł długi płaszcz i ujżałam długi czarny ogon. Miałam krzyczeć ale coś mnie powstrzymało '" boże poznajesz jakiegoś debila w lesie i jusz musi wyjść z tego jakaś porombana sytuacja"' Lecz po chwili zdłoł czarną maske i ujżałam jego oszałamiającą twarz '" boże co mi odbija ?!!! znowu "' -Ale skąd ty masz te uszy i ogon?-zapytałam z dość dużym zdziwieniem - Widzisz jestem.... -nie zdążył dokończyć ponieważ szybko wepchnoł mnie do pokoju i zamknoł drzwi Wtedy zaczełam rozglądać się po pokoju 'Czarny kot' Wtedy weszła cała moja kompania.I zaczeli o czymś rozmawiać.I przywlokli ze sobą jakiegoś chłopaka o czarnych włosach i żułtych oczach , miał białą koszule i czarne spodnie ale nie miał butów. -A to to kto?-zapytałem wskazując na przybysza -To jest nasz nowy przyjaciel-powiedziała Srebna -A jak on się nazywa?-zapytałem z nie ufnością -Eee... Jak się nazywasz ?-zwruciła się do przybysza -Nie pamiętam -powiedział dość smutno -Nic nie szkodzi - powiedziała i pogłaskała go po głowie ( to on pies że go po głowie głaskasz ?!!!) 'Kilka godzin wcześnie ,Srebrna wilczyca' Byliśmy właśnie przed ogrodzeniem, dawnego obozu badań.W którym torturowano i tresowano wilki,takie jak ja. -Moim zdaniem nie powinniśmy tam wchodzić -powiedział Withe ( czytaj: łajt) -Tchurzysz -powiedziałam i popatrzyłam się na niego -Ja , nie-powiedział po czym srebna zaciągneła go na drugą strone ogrodzenia. Niestety trafiłam na mine. -Co to za pikanie ?-zapytał Withe -Pikanie-powiedziała po czym wskoczyli za kupke gruzów .A mina wybuchła -Jak myślisz czy ktoś to słyszał?-zapytała dość nerwowo -Halo czy ktoś tam jest ?-zapytał nieznajomy głos -O oł -powiedzieli jednocześnie Wtedy zauważyłam nie dużą dziure bez zastanawianie się zaciągnełam Withe ( łajta ) i wskoczyłam do dziury. 'C.D.N.' Miłego wieczoru/dnia I paa ';)' ' C.D.N ' ''' PRAWDOPODOBNIE pojawi się jutro ':) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania